


「魔王の友」

by NoBeans



Category: Dragon Quest X
Genre: Gen, Not Actual Fanfic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBeans/pseuds/NoBeans
Summary: DQX秋祭：雅斯托露琪亚拾遗谭的第二话算是现场广播剧，一边听一边简单翻译了一下





	「魔王の友」

**Author's Note:**

> 不太擅长写对话就没有后期再润色了，日式中文+大白话注意  
> 油管有视频，搜“ドラゴンクエストX 秋祭り”，小剧场第二话大概在7小时22分的地方。一共有三话，之间没有联系，可以直接看第二话

【登场人物（按出场顺序）】

尤修卡/ユシュカ：南方大陆・砂之都的魔王

沙卡鲁/シャカル：砂之都的士兵

阿斯巴尔/アスバル：东方大陆・魔导国的魔王

爱尔贾德拉/エルガドーラ：阿斯巴尔之母，魔导国的王太后

那津/ナジーン：尤修卡的副官

【前情提要（旁白：尤修卡）】

为了抢夺拥有镇压魔瘴的神奇能力的巫女伊露夏，东方的魔导国、西方的要塞和南方的砂之都三国之间开展了魔界大战。

激烈的战争最终以三败俱伤、各国损失惨重的局面结束了。

要塞魔王瓦蕾莉亚失踪；魔导国王太后爱尔贾德拉身亡；而砂之都魔王的副官那津也就此殒命。

各国忙于战后复兴时，砂之都魔王尤修卡在谒见厅与士兵沙卡鲁会面，就都城的复兴状况展开了讨论。

【砂之都，谒见厅】

沙卡鲁：「话说回来，砂之都的复兴事业进展非常顺利哟，尤修卡大人。

最近我还从贸易商人们那里听到了不少别国的传言呢。」

尤修卡：「啊啊。我也收到相关的报告了，沙卡鲁。

魔王瓦蕾莉亚似乎终于回归了要塞。

魔导国起了内乱，但很快便被魔王阿斯巴尔镇压了。」

沙卡鲁：「其实，虽然两国都很快镇压了骚动，其中起到最关键作用的还是那个人。

就是尤修卡大人曾经的仆人啦！」

尤修卡：「那家伙吗……」

沙卡鲁：「就这一次，要是能请那个人来助砂之都复兴一臂之力，不是挺好的吗？」

尤修卡：「不行。那家伙在魔界大战的时候已经帮了我太多了。

如果连国家的复兴都不能靠自己的力量做到，可是要被他笑话的。」

沙卡鲁：「诶，但正是因为那个人的活跃，魔王阿斯巴尔才会主动提出要和砂之都握手言和。」

尤修卡：「原来如此。如果真是这样，那还得感谢那家伙了。」

沙卡鲁：「之前您就一直在考虑和魔导国结盟呢。」

尤修卡：「如今的平静只是暂时的，再继续这样下去，魔界三国之间残存的火种总有一天又会复燃。

在那之前必须抢先出手，让魔界彻底恢复和平。

……嗯？怎么了，沙卡鲁？一脸郁郁寡欢。」

沙卡鲁：「尤修卡大人无论决定做什么、怎样做，我们都会誓死追随您。

即便如此，我还是想斗胆问您——这样真的好吗？

原因无他……不得不和杀害了那津大人的魔王阿斯巴尔结盟，您不觉得这太过残酷了吗？！」

尤修卡：「是我一时麻痹大意，中了欧加洛斯的计。

害死那津的也是我……和阿斯巴尔无关。

不如说那家伙估计根本什么都不记得了吧，精神已经彻底被王太后操控了。」

沙卡鲁：「但是啊！这样的话尤修卡大人您的心情又该如何是好——啊，抱歉，没什么。

啊哈哈。突然说了些逾越的胡话……嘿嘿，不好意思啊，请别往心里去。」

尤修卡：「原来平时总是嬉皮笑脸的你也会说这种话啊，心意我领了。

……谢了。」

沙卡鲁：「尤修卡大人……啊，不不不，我是想提醒您别操劳过头了！

大家虽然什么都不说，其实都在默默关心着您！」

（翅膀扇动声）

尤修卡：「啊……？」

沙卡鲁：「刚刚……空中有什么飞过去了。」

（翅膀扇动声，蝙蝠叫声）

尤修卡：「诶……白色的，多拉奇？！」

沙卡鲁：「什么啊这家伙！喂！在你面前的是伟大的魔王尤修卡，还不快行礼！」

（蝙蝠叫声越来越尖）

沙卡鲁：「哦……？好啊，你小子别敬酒不吃吃罚酒！」

尤修卡：「……啊等等，沙卡鲁，这家伙是，那个……」

（蝙蝠尖叫，发出嘶嘶声）

沙卡鲁：「有胆你就上啊，别小看砂之都的士兵！！」

（尤修卡大声清嗓子）

尤修卡：「呃那个……沙卡鲁，辛苦了。退下吧。」

沙卡鲁：「诶？但这只非法侵入的多拉奇……放着不管真的没关系吗？」

尤修卡：「没事，等会儿我来处理。你就继续在广场上巡逻，有要事就通报给我就行了。

拜托你了，沙卡鲁！」

沙卡鲁：「明白了！但如果发生了什么问题，请别忘记马上传唤我。

那就这样！属下告退！」

（尤修卡挥手道别，长吁一口气）

尤修卡：「……真是的。我迟早要被弄出心脏病来。」

（蝙蝠疑惑的叫声）

尤修卡：「叫什么叫！现在周围没外人了，解除变身吧。阿斯巴尔。」

（施法的音效）

阿斯巴尔：「你身边真是有一群不错的臣子呢。

一届士兵竟然能对魔王进言，在魔导国是想都不敢想的事。

我很羡慕你。」

尤修卡：「果然从最开始就一直在偷听吗。

魔导国的魔王大驾光临，有何贵干啊？」

阿斯巴尔：「抱歉，没打招呼就冒然造访。

在公众场合会面之前，有些话想私下里对你说。」

尤修卡：「随你便。是关于大魔王选定仪式的事吧。」

阿斯巴尔：「……不是的，尤修卡。

是关于你在魔导国打倒了化身魔人的我，将我从禁锢中解放出来——那一天的事。」

（尤修卡深吸一口气）

尤修卡：「你……都记得？」

阿斯巴尔：「被母后控制精神之后发生的一切，我都历历在目。

当然，也包括在巴尔迪斯塔山岳地带发生的……那件事。」

（大屏幕上回放5.1剧情：阿斯巴尔暴走，尤修卡在攻击范围内，那津毫不犹豫冲上前去护住尤修卡）

阿斯巴尔：「为了摆脱母后的支配，我竭尽全力地拼命挣扎。

到头来我还是没能违抗母后，就这样夺去了你的副官……那津的性命。

我一直对此非常悔恨……真的很抱歉。对不起。」

尤修卡：「阿斯巴尔。那是战争啊。

身为魔导国魔王的你，应该明白这两个字意味着什么吧。」

阿斯巴尔：「所以我才想像现在这样，你我二人在私下里谈谈。

我来并非为了说什么国家和战争的事。

而是为了就害你痛失挚友一事而……向你谢罪。」

尤修卡：「正如你方才听到的那样，那津的死……是我的天真所招致的。

不是你的错。」

阿斯巴尔：「不是这样的！都怪我没能更快脱离母后的支配。

如果我能尽早坚强起来，以我的力量……本该是能拿掉那个项圈的。」

尤修卡：「项圈吗。……哈。

我们初次相遇的时候，你还没戴上那种东西呢。」

（阿斯巴尔沉默良久）

阿斯巴尔：「你还……记得啊。

我们约好要一起去雅斯托露琪亚，你还给了我那个罗盘针……那时候的事。」

尤修卡：「当然了。

那时我还只是个初出茅庐的宝石商，幸运地接到了贵族的委托，因此才能自由出入城堡。

然后……遇到了年纪尚幼的你。」

阿斯巴尔：「明明年龄相差不多，我却无论精神还是心态上都完全不够成熟。

正因如此，像个小大人一样独当一面的你在我眼里尤其成熟可靠。

简直就像是……兄长一样。」

（灯光转暗）

【回忆，过去的魔导国】

（阿斯巴尔还是个没到变声期的稚童，由女性声优配音）

尤修卡：「阿斯巴尔，给你这个！接着！」

（尤修卡抛出一个罗盘，幼年阿斯巴尔慌忙去接）

幼年阿斯巴尔：「……唔哦！什么啊，冷不丁的。」

尤修卡：「那个是……怎么说呢，雅斯托露琪亚产的罗盘针！」

幼年阿斯巴尔：「雅斯托露琪亚的……？！

要把这么贵重的东西给我吗？这可是世间仅此一个的宝物啊！」

尤修卡：「一个就足够啦！反正我也要一起用的。」

幼年阿斯巴尔：「诶，什么意思……？」

尤修卡：「呃啊——！你这家伙，还是这么迟钝啊！

我是说咱们拿着这个，一起去雅斯托露琪亚旅行嘛！

除此以外还有别的用法吗？」

幼年阿斯巴尔：「和尤修卡一起……去雅斯托露琪亚旅行？

太好了——！真的真的，是最棒的事了！！」

尤修卡：「对吧！」

幼年阿斯巴尔：「……啊，但是……不可以的。」

尤修卡：「又怎么了？」

幼年阿斯巴尔：「母后不可能允许我去的。」

尤修卡：「管她那么多干嘛！

别去想你母后，我就问你，你自己想做什么？」

幼年阿斯巴尔：「想和你一起……！想去雅斯托露琪亚旅行！」

尤修卡：「那好！等我离开魔导国的时候，你也一起来吧！

我会让你自由的。

找个绝对不会被你母后发现的地方，作为我们的秘密集合地点吧！

然后我们一起骑马逃走！」

幼年阿斯巴尔：「明白了！

等我决定好了集合地点，就写信通知你！

……哇啊啊，感觉现在就紧张起来了~！」

尤修卡：「你也太着急了吧！

这种时候，保持自然的心态和平静的外表才是最重要的。

尤其是……做坏事的时候~！嘿嘿~」

（尤修卡和幼年阿斯巴尔欢畅的笑声，灯光转暗）

（成年阿斯巴尔旁白：

尤修卡决定好归国日期后，我写信将集合地点告知了他。

然后终于到了约好的那天。

出现在本该只有我们二人知道的集合地点的是……母后。）

【回忆，秘密的集合地点】

幼年阿斯巴尔：「尤修卡背叛了我，独自一人离开了魔导国……？

尤修卡不会背叛我的！

我们是朋友！我们约好了的！」

（成年阿斯巴尔旁白：

母后这样说道：“既然如此你就等下去吧，等多久都可以。总有一天你会明白，妈妈所说的才是真相。”

于是我等啊等，每天都做好了尤修卡马上会出现的准备，独守在寝室里，紧紧抱着罗盘针，一直一直——一直都在等待。

但你没有来。

当我终于精疲力竭、再也等不下去的时候，母后将我带到了魔导国的宝物库。）

【回忆，魔导国宝物库】

爱尔贾德拉：「看啊，阿斯巴尔。在这里的全都是魔导国引以为傲的宝物。

就从这里面把爱丽斯库里的项圈给你吧。

只要戴上这个，你就终于能独当一面了。

妈妈会让你解脱的……哈啊……啊~！

我可怜的阿斯巴尔——！」

幼年阿斯巴尔： 「如果我更加成熟，或许尤修卡就不会背叛我了。

或许他从一开始就打算抛下我。

因为我太幼小了。太碍事了。

对不起，尤修卡。

再见了……尤修卡。」

（成年阿斯巴尔旁白：

就这样，一直苦苦等待着你的我终于还是陷入了绝望。

与此同时，心情反而愈发平静。

于是我，亲手为自己，戴上了项圈——）

（上锁的声音，灯光转暗）

【回忆结束，如今的砂之都】

尤修卡：「爱尔贾德拉将我驱逐出境的时候，说是你把我们的秘密计划告诉了她。

果然……背后的真相是这样的吗。

说实话，我很恼火。」

阿斯巴尔：「但是……你为我解开了项圈。

给予了我自由，兑现了我们的承诺。

母后也已经不在了。

束缚着我们的东西终于消失了，我们才能像现在这样对等地谈话……！

……尤修卡。

我今后还想继续……做你的朋友啊！」

尤修卡：「阿斯巴尔……」

阿斯巴尔：「我没有办法理解你全部的悲伤。

既然我太过迟钝，怒火也好责罚也好，无论是什么我都能接受……！

作为友人，我绝不会从你身边逃离。」

尤修卡：「我明白你的心情了。抱歉，害你这么担心。」

（阿斯巴尔沉默良久）

阿斯巴尔：「不，是我自己想要担心你……仅此而已。

……时间也不早了，我该回魔导国了。那……我走了。」

尤修卡：「等等，阿斯巴尔！能再听我说一件事吗？」

阿斯巴尔：「……当然。当然可以，尤修卡！」

尤修卡：「是关于下一任大魔王的事。

如今放眼全魔界，足以胜任大魔王之位的人只有一个。

那家伙终结了前不久的大战，赢得了魔瘴巫女的信任，如今也不知道在哪片天空下又在帮助谁——是个这样的人。

我认为……只有那家伙才最适合引导魔界的未来。

阿斯巴尔，你是怎么想的？」

阿斯巴尔「嗯，是很不错的想法。

但……你的心境怎么会变得这么快？你不是很执着于成为大魔王吗？」

尤修卡：「我一直在思考那津死前留下的话。

那家伙让我一定要用我自己的方式拯救魔界，但是……从来没说过要我成为大魔王。所以……」

（尤修卡沉默）

阿斯巴尔：「……所以？」

尤修卡：「稍微想起了些小时候的事。

我一直想平复大魔瘴期，拯救魔界，而成为大魔王的话，就一定能实现这个梦想。

建立了自己的国家，一直以来拼了命地奋战，一想到再差一点就能实现梦想了，就觉得只要抓住了机会，就绝对不能放手。

不知何时起，反而将“成为大魔王”这件事当作了唯一的目标。

而那津用自己的性命，将走上歪路的我引回了正确的方向。」

阿斯巴尔：「尤修卡……」

尤修卡：「阿斯巴尔，我已经不能再失去更多了。

我只想尽快让三国结盟，选定大魔王，然后相互调和，共同战胜迫在眉睫的大魔瘴期。

这是我如今唯一的心愿，没有半点隐瞒。」

阿斯巴尔：「嗯，我们一定能共同合作，相互扶持，创造出一个崭新的魔界！

你所追寻的“调和”……一定是没错的。」

尤修卡：「……多谢了，阿斯巴尔。」

（尤修卡露出笑容，开始伸展肢体，语气变得轻快）

尤修卡：「和你聊过之后，总觉得轻松了很多。」

阿斯巴尔：「啊哈哈。话说回来，你比我想象中更关注那个即将成为大魔王的人呢。

但是……他本人有当大魔王的意愿吗？」

尤修卡：「谁知道呢。

结果我直到现在，都还是完全不了解那家伙啊。」

阿斯巴尔：「总而言之，如果那个人不成为大魔王的话，我们也束手无策……吗。」

尤修卡：「是这样。你也在魔导国看看能不能帮上忙吧。」

阿斯巴尔：「嗯，交给我好了。

用我们的力量，去创造新的魔界吧，尤修卡！」

（灯光骤然熄灭，只有尤修卡被一束微光照亮）

尤修卡：「那津。不经意间，脑海中又回响起了你的那番说教。

那一天你所说的话，我现在终于能理解了。」

（舞台完全变暗，片刻后大屏幕亮起，浮现那津的身影）

那津：「尤修卡。

您总能吸引人们的目光，让他们义无反顾奔向您，却不擅长平等地与人交朋友。

正因如此，您才更应该珍惜每一位友人。

迷茫困顿之时，友人会成为您的指路明灯。

至少于我而言是这样。

在我的世界坍塌破灭、一切化为灰烬的那天，是您向我伸出的手赐予了彷徨不前的我直面未来的勇气。

唯有您的理想，您所追求的“调和”才是拯救魔界的希望——我也始终对此深信不疑。

我的主君，魔王尤修卡。」

（剧场彻底陷入黑暗，只有哀伤的背景音乐久久回荡）

-魔王之友 完-


End file.
